


Sakura Kiss

by bokukuroo



Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokukuroo/pseuds/bokukuroo
Summary: It's well past midnight, he should have been asleep for at least half an hour. But Rin can't brush off the thoughts in his head or Haruka's presence in his—their—hotel bed.Taken place in Ep.12 from Free! Eternal Summer





	Sakura Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title is a joke about the fact rin loves cherry blossoms and he shares voice actors with tamaki in both versions im very funney  
> this was written as a self indulgence thing and it's not beta'd

The moonlight creeps into through the opened window, a gentle breeze arriving with it, tangling itself in Rin’s hair. He takes in a breath and leans up on his elbow, the bed creaking underneath, to take a look at Haru. His eyes are closed, his hair resting softly against his temple and the bridge of his nose, alongside his forehead. Rin fully turns on his body and leans on his arm, eyes still on Haru.

His mouth opens and his lips move before he can stop himself. “Haru.”

He hums, the same kind of hum he made whenever they had sleepovers and Rin stayed up too late because, damn, that’s Nanase and they're in the same bed and almost touching hands and in two days he’ll have to say goodbye.

“Are you up?” His voice is soft and a little rough at the edges, as if he’s scared he’ll wake the entire hotel.

“Obviously,” is all Rin gets in reply.

His face drops and he presses his lips into a thin line. “You don’t gotta be like that,” he says as he lays back down, face turned to the ceiling that the cars outside light up every now and then.

“How else do you want me to be? You woke me up.”

Rin lets out a soft sigh. “Sorry.”

He hears shuffling next to him and when he turns his head, he’s looking into clear blue eyes that remind him of the ocean of his childhood. “What…?”

“Hum…” Rin starts, his mind racing through a thousand unspoken words. He sighs and sits up, putting his arms over his covered knees, warm skin against soft blankets. “You know when we were having dinner at Lori and Russell’s… and you asked what they were saying?”

“Yes.”

Rin pauses, running his tongue over his teeth gently. His hand dishevels his hair further as he sighs. “They were talking about how… when I first came over, I said that you, um…”

“That I what?”

“Had eyes clear as water,” he blurts out, the weight on his shoulders lifting suddenly. Rin feels like a twelve-year-old school boy who just had to admit to his classmate that he’s been crushing on him since they’ve met. Well, that is what’s happening except they’re not classmates anymore and Rin isn’t twelve, but eighteen. He glances at Haru, his heart pounding in his ears.

The air he breathes in in that moment feels chiller than before, as he looks into Haru’s eyes, the expression on his face reminding him of the aftermath of their first race. “Oh.”

Rin frowns and clenches his jaw at Haru’s monotone reply, turning his head to face forward. “You and your stoic ass have always pissed me off.”

Haru sits up—Rin can feel the bed shift and blankets move—and murmurs something before speaking. “The feeling's mutual.”

Rin gasps, soft and quick, and turns to him with a frown. “What's that supposed to mean!?”

“That your extroverted ass pisses me off, too,” Haru says.

Rin opens his mouth but doesn't speak, instead lets out a huff and turns his head again. “It's your damn fault we got a single bed.”

“Sure.” There’s a hint of sarcasm in his voice and Rin is almost surprised Haru can emote _that_ much.

Rin turns to Haru again. He wants to say something, a smart comeback to make Haru’s cold stare fire up. He’s at a loss of words, though, as he looks into those eyes that reflect the moonlight, that somehow have droplets of water in them without being tears. As his gaze drifts down to his lips, parted and welcoming, that are forming the shape of a “N” as Haru says something like “What?”; Rin can’t hear, he’s too focused on the everything of Haru’s existence. Something in his brain clicks and suddenly he decides he’s had enough of small touches and shared beds and exchanged glances that may or may not mean _something_. So, he throws his caution out of the opened hotel window and puts his hands to Haru’s face, gripping it as gently as he manages.

Their first kiss isn’t how Rin thought it would be. They’re not in a paved street covered in cherry blossoms that surround them, it’s not a beautiful spring and they aren’t walking home from a race. But it’s breathtaking nonetheless. After all, this is Nanase Haruka he’s kissing. And just when he’s beginning to regret this decision as Haru doesn’t kiss him back, it happens. He feels himself being tugged closer by the stoic bastard, the kiss growing softer by the moment, Rin’s hands wandering. One behind Haru’s hair, pulling gently at it, the other over his arm.

When it stops, Rin keeps his eyes closed. He can still feel Haru’s lips on his.

“And whose fault was that?”

Rin blinks and looks at Haru. They’re both short on breath, and he smirks at the blush that made its way to Haru’s cheeks. “Shut up.”

“Make me.”

“I’m tryin’ to,” is all Rin says as he inches closer and kisses him again.


End file.
